Honey Badger
Honey Badgers are animals featured in Far Cry 4 and Far Cry Primal across Kyrat and Oros. Description Honey Badgers are huntable animals that appear in Far Cry 4. Feisty and aggressive, Honey Badgers can be found in many locations, including the Alder Forests of Terai, through the Midlands, and the Himalayan Sedge Meadows. However, Honey Badgers are exceptionally still quite a rare sighting across Kyrat. A total of seven Honey Badger skins will be needed in order to craft the Tier 3 Weapon Holster and Tier 3 Quiver. Additional skins will be automatically sold once those upgrades are completed. Honey Badgers can be easily found during the daytime in the surrounding area of Old Isha's House, approximately Northeast of Banapur. Bait is highly recommended to attract them. Another variation of the Honey Badger exists in Kyrat called the Rare Golden Honey Badger named Gulo featured in the Kyrat Fashion Week Quest #4. Its appearance resembles an Albino Honey Badger. Fighting them can be complicated due to their fast speed and small size, which makes them very hard to hit, especially when using arrows. The same fact, however, makes badgers surprisingly effective when luring them to enemy outposts: they distract soldiers for a long time and can even assault foes before being killed. Overall, these highly dangerous creatures should not be taken lightly. Do not attempt to take them on at close range unless you’re a dead shot as they can kill you within a few seconds. Preferred weapons for close range for fending Honey Badgers off is the 87 or the Bull as their bullet spread makes it easier to hit them. Other varied methods include taking out one of these animals with a Long Ranged Weapon like a Sniper or any desirable weapon with a Long Range Scope attached to it. Another method is if you’re riding an elephant, then you can stomp on them with it. Trivia * The Honey Badger species in Far Cry 4 seems to closely relate to either the "Nepalese ratel" or an "Indian ratel" as Kyrat is located near India and Nepal, which also hints Kyrat's geographical location. *Real-life Honey Badgers are just as aggressive and potentially deadly as their in-game counterpart, often attacking much larger animals and emerging victorious. They are very resistant to bites, claws, knife and bullet wounds (although not as much as in game) due to their unbound skin, and prefer to kill large predators by bleeding them to death via attacking weaker unprotected points. *Their ridiculous toughness in game and status as one of the most dangerous animals in Kyrat is almost certainly a reference to a viral video, "The Crazy Nastyass Honey Badger ." * Honey Badgers appear in most locations except the Mountainous Areas. * The "Viper" is the only animal known to attack Honey Badgers. While other animals, with the exception of rhinos and elephants, will flee from badgers. Even a Himalayan Brown Bear or a Bengal Tiger are no match for a Honey Badger. This makes them as one of the most dangerous animals in Kyrat. Gallery 480px-FC4_PREVIEWS_HONEY_BADGER.png|Honey Badger in Far Cry 4 key art FC4_E3_HONEY_BADGER_1080.jpg|A Honey Badger in Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Animals